


Homecoming

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: Faith isn’t sure he’ll want to see her again.





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aaronlisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/gifts).



> **Disclaimer** \-- Whedon owns all
> 
>  **Timeline** \-- post series
> 
>  **Warning** \-- none
> 
>  **Author’s Note** written for fandom_stocking’s 2018 edition and written for Aaronlisa . Happy Holidays.

XXX

Faith licked her lips and wiped her sweating hands on her pants. She couldn't remember the last time she had been this nervous over so very little. She wanted to come back here for more than a year but Buffy and the others had needed her help. There had been so many new Slayers to sort out, and Faith had been basking in the trust Buffy's friends and the remains of the Watchers had shown in her as they shuttled her all over the world to gather up and train the new Slayers.

Now that things were more organized and on an even keel, Giles allowed her time to herself, and the reformed council paid for her to come to L.A. So much had happened with her since the last time she had been here - most of it good - and she only knew what she had seen in the news clips about L.A. Most of what had happened had been horrible. They knew Angel was still here, Spike too. She had wanted to come back for so long but at the same time she had wanted to stay the hell away from this place.

Because she had been so angry! She didn't know why Angel had gone to work for Wolfram and Hart, knowing who and what they were and what they had primed her to do in her darkest moments. Then came the return of her memories and the understanding that Angel had been behind them being tailored. She and Willow had discussed it at length and in private. They agreed, in the end, that Angel had had his reasons - especially when they considered who the lost memories were about - and they would keep their silence about the memories return. Not even Buffy had been taken into their confidence. 

But the anger had clung to her for a long time. She couldn’t help but feel violated and at the hand of the man she trusted like no other. Even now, staring up at the place he called home, Faith felt whispers of rage echoing inside her. 

_Let it go_ , she reminded herself. She could talk to him about it hopefully as a mature adult and not a raging witch, no offense to Willow and her magical friends. She had wanted to jump a plane right after the memories had returned – Willow too for that matter – but then L.A. went to hell, quite literally, ripping the heart of all of them. It had been too late to forgive or not. Angel, Spike, Wes and the rest were gone, beyond their reach. And then, just as if it had never happened, L.A. was back but they had heard on the news the people remembered being in hell. That’s when Willow’s investigative skills came into play -boy she was good at it – and they knew who lived and who had died and where Angel’s team was. Faith knew then she would have to return to L.A. but it had taken until now to have the opportunity.

Faith wet her lips again. This shouldn't be so hard. Of course, she was showing up unannounced. She had no idea if Angel would want to see her. Was Spike still around? They thought he was still in L.A. What about Gunn? She knew Fred was gone now and Wes too. God, that hurt. After all she had put him through, Faith thought he deserved a good long happy life but he sure as hell never got it.

She couldn't make her legs work. Faith knew she couldn't just stand on the sidewalk under a street lamp like a fool. Finally, she made herself go into the lobby of the place, almost surprised to find the door open. She had no phone number for Angel any more. She couldn't send him a text to say she was there. She had waited until dark because she didn't want to catch him asleep.

But standing here, basically an intruder, Faith was at a loss. Did she just call out and hope someone heard her? Should she just walk back outside and wait for him to appear? 

"Faith?"

She whipped around, shocked to see Angel standing there in the doorway. He had to have been out somewhere. She couldn't find her voice for a moment. She owed him so much. She would not be here if not for him. She'd be dead or rotting in jail. He was the reason she had turned her life around and she didn't know how to thank him. All the anger she had felt drained away, not a speck of it left inside her.

She might not be able to speak but Faith could still act. She launched herself across the room and into his arms. Angel hugged her tight and in that moment, Faith knew it would all be alright.


End file.
